1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tanning booth comprised of a tanning bed, which is positioned on the floor or a bottom plate, for the person to be irradiated and an irradiation cover pivotable about a horizontal axis which can be pivoted from an access position in which the tanning bed is accessible into an irradiation position above the tanning bed wherein the irradiation cover partially surrounds the tanning bed in the irradiation position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Irradiation booths of this kind are known in various embodiments which all have the common disadvantage that, after the irradiation cover has been pivoted into the irradiation positions the person resting on the tanning bed is confined within a very tight space through which vented air flows, wherein the irradiation light sources in the cover are positioned at a relatively small spacing above the body of the person. These conditions, inter alia, are perceived throughout as more or less uncomfortable, especially by persons suffering from claustrophobic conditions, because of the limited freedom of movement, the heat stress, and also the blinding effect of the irradiation light sources.
It has already been suggested to counteract these disadvantages by a configuration of the tanning devices that is open in the upward direction and in which individual irradiation light sources are arranged at a greater spacing above the tanning bed. Also, suggestions are known according to which the beams of the irradiation light sources is not directly guided onto the tanning bed but by means of reflective mirrors.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a tanning booth of the aforementioned kind such that the irradiation is essentially indirect and causes only minimal heat stress while a considerably increased freedom of movement for the person to be irradiated, even during the irradiation process, is provided.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the irradiation cover is formed as a spherical segment or cylinder segment having an inner wall facing the tanning bed which is provided with a reflective layer or a plurality of reflective bodies which can be loaded by the beams of the irradiation light sources positioned within or external to the irradiation cover or/and arranged on its rim portion.
As is furthermore suggested by the invention, the light beams emitted by the irradiation light sources can be bundled and directed onto certain portions of the curved inner wall. The reflective bodies can be comprised of a row of mirror panes with plane or curved mirror surfaces. The mirror panes can be arranged so as to be angularly adjustable and securable. A housing which receives the spherical segment or cylindrical segment is expediently supported on both sides of the opening diameter (opening cross-section) in horizontal pivot bearings.
Moreover, according to the invention the irradiation light sources can be arranged on a support frame in the form of a circular portion open toward the front which support frame, in the irradiation position of the irradiation cover, is positioned at a spacing below the opening cross-section and surrounds the tanning bed.
Finally, the tanning bed, the irradiation cover, and the irradiation light sources can be arranged in a cylindrical enclosure which is open in the upward direction and is comprised of a stationary, upright, approximately semi-cylindrical support wall and an also approximately semi-cylindrical closure wall which is arranged so as to be slidable about the support wall or within the support wall.